In cold climates, livestock watering devises present numerous problems particularly in the winter where freeze-ups frequently occur. Livestock watering devices are conventionally placed outside, thus creating the freezing problem. It is difficult to maintain the water in a liquid condition when the temperatures fall substantially below the freezing point. A number of prior art watering devises have been developed, some of which require the use of auxiliary electric heat to prevent freezing and while this works reasonably well to prevent freezing, it also is very expensive to operate.